This invention relates to a device or apparatus for tying knots and in particular to a device for tying a knot in a fishing line so as to attach a hook or lure or the like to the fishing line.
Although the following description refers primarily to the tying of hooks or lures to a fishing line, no such limitation is intended thereby, and any adaptation of the invention whereby a knot may be formed in a line or rope or the like for the purpose of tying an item thereto, especially when that item has an eye through which the line or rope is fed to form the knot, is also meant to be included.
Although a substantial number of knots may be used when tying a hook or lure to a fishing line, it is well known that a number of available knots will substantially diminish the breaking strain of the line. In addition, a number of knots have a tendency to slip, especially when it is appreciated that they are used with fishing line which is generally nylon and consequently itself a fairly slippery material. These factors of course are extremely important, as failure of the line caused by breaking or loss of the fishing rig because a knot has slipped will mean that the fishing tackle including hook and bait etc will have been lost and worse still the fish will have gotten away.
On the other hand, it has been established that certain types of knots, particularly those which involve the application of a number of turns or twists to either one or both of the two parts of the line which form the knot (ie after the line has been fed though the eye), may be less likely to cause such a reduction in the breaking strain of the line. However, not all knots which involve twists will be useful as some of these have been found to have a tendency to slip, and/or still cause a reduction in the breaking strain, by virtue of the geometry of the knot.
Thus some knots such as the so called xe2x80x9chalf-bloodxe2x80x9d knot, whilst not diminishing the breaking strain of the line, may be prone to slip. One improved form of knot however which is based on the half-blood knot and which helps obviate some slippage is known as a clinch knot. In this particular knot, the line is passed through the eye of the hook or swivel of a lure and doubles back upon itself at which point the free end is wound five or so turns around the main line and away from the eye. The end of the line is then looped back (forming a large loop) and passed through the first loop nearest the hook or swivel in the same initial formation as the half-blood knot, except that it is then again passed through the large loop thus formed. The knot is then drawn into shape and the coils thus formed are slid down against the eye to tighten the knot. Although this knot is less likely to slip than some other knots including the half blood knot, there is a tendency for this arrangement to diminish the breaking strain of the line because the primary line itself becomes twisted in the process of forming and tightening the knot. (This knot is illustrated in the accompanying figures and described in detail later in this specification.) Furthermore, in the clinch knot just referred to, the free end of the line tends to point in the direction of the hook which may be a disadvantage in certain fishing applications.
A somewhat similar knot, but with further improved properties, is the so called hangman""s knot or uni-knot. In this variation, the line is run through the eye of the hook or swivel (for at least 15 centimetres or so) and folded back to make two parallel lines. The free end of the line is then drawn back in a circle towards the hook or lure. After making five or six turns with the free end around the double line, the free end is then inserted through the circle previously formed and whilst holding the double line at a point where it passes through the eye, the free end is pulled to xe2x80x9csnug upxe2x80x9d or compress the turns. The knot is then slid up towards the eye of the hook by pulling on the xe2x80x9cstandingxe2x80x9d or primary line until the knot is tight. The free end is then trimmed flush as required. Because of the structure of the hangman""s knot, the primary line itself is not twisted and hence there is no substantive reduction in the breaking strain of the line. Furthermore, the hangman""s knot or uni-knot ought not slip. With advantage, the free end of the line is also pointing away from the hook, which is generally much more desirable.
Unfortunately, as would be expected, such knots which involve a number of twists require a greater degree of dexterity and as a consequence, many fishermen especially when fishing in the dark or in poor light conditions, will make do by tying a simpler and more conventional knot including, for example, even a simple granny or reef knot, both of which are prone to reduce the breaking strength of the line or slip badly, particularly in the case of the granny knot.
Whilst there have been several attempts in the prior art to provide devices for tying knots of one form or another, including the aforementioned clinch knot, there are however, no known devices capable of tying the hangman""s knot or uni-knot.
It would therefore be extremely advantageous if there were a device suitable for tying a hangman""s or uni-knot for use in attaching a hook or lure or other fishing tackle to a fishing line. It would also be advantageous if such a device were able to be fitted to the fishing rod to avoid having to hold an additional device, although a hand held device would also be advantageous.
In an effort to ameliorate some or all of the foregoing disadvantages presented by less useful knots, especially in so far as the prior art devices do not address the problem of tying a hangman""s knot or uni-knot, the present invention has therefore been conceived out of the need to provide a device for tying a knot, especially a hangman""s knot or uni-knot in a fishing line whereby a hook, lure or other item of fishing tackle may be affixed to the line whilst maintaining as far as possible the breaking strength of the line and producing a knot which avoids slippage.
At the very least the invention provides an alternate device for tying knots, especially for tying the hangman""s knot or uni-knot, than has hitherto been available.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for forming a knot in a fishing line or the like in order to attach a fish hook or other item of fishing tackle thereto or to join the line to another line, comprising a support means with three fingers or other suitable nodes extending therefrom in spaced relationship, so that the middle or second finger or node is offset from a line joining the first and third fingers or nodes, each finger or node having means associated therewith which cooperate to allow the tying of a hangman""s knot or uni-knot as defined herein, the first finger or node having means to retain and rotate the free end of the line after it has passed around the other two fingers or nodes so as to be able to twist the free end of the line about both a first primary portion of the line and a second return portion of the line to form the knot, the third finger or node allowing a loop to be formed in the primary line to create the said return portion, and the second finger or node allowing a loop to be formed in the line intermediate the return portion and the free end of the line, the second finger or node keeping said loop thus formed away from or clear of the twisting operation performed by the rotation means twisting the free end about the primary and return portions of line running between the first and third fingers or nodes.
The offset of the second finger or node thus allows for the separation of the source line (ie the primary line) from the tail (end of the line) whilst twisting the spool to form the knot.
Preferably the support means is in the form of a plate or wire member which is removably attachable to a suitable portion of a fishing rod, although permanent fixing may also be appropriate. The means of removable attachment includes clasp mount, snap-on fitting, tape, wrap, Velcro(trademark) fitting or tying, whilst permanent attachment includes gluing, riveting or fixing with screws. Alternatively the device may be hand held. The device may be constructed from any useful material, although in the case of a wire member arrangement, metals would be the preferred option, whereas in other instances, plastics may be the preferred choice.
Each of the three fingers or nodes may be integrally formed with the support means, for example during a moulding operation (especially in the case of plastics materials) or may be affixed thereto by suitable means. In another embodiment, the support means and fingers or nodes are formed from a continuous length of heavy gauge wire material bent to form the basic structure, ie providing the support means and respective fingers or nodes; the means associated with each finger for forming the knot being affixed to the respective fingers or nodes thus formed.
Preferably, one or more of the three fingers or nodes has grooves or serrations along a portion thereof to prevent slippage of the fishing line therefrom when the device is being used to form the knot. Alternatively, the shape of the respective finger or node itself may chosen so as to prevent slippage.
Preferably, the first finger or node has means associated therewith to retain the fishing line whilst forming the knot, so that the line is kept under suitable tension as it is fed through or around the various fingers or nodes and/or the components found thereon. The fingers or nodes, in combination, whether directly themselves or by virtue of the components attached thereto, thus hold the line in position, as the line is tensioned and the knot is formed.
The means to rotate the free end of the line about the primary and return portions of the line is preferably provided in the form of a rotatable spool arrangement having a central hollow core, the spool having a slot along the side thereof communicating with the hollow core to allow the primary and return portions of the line to be fed or threaded into the hollow core. The spool is preferably located on and rotatable about a spindle arrangement, the spindle itself also having a corresponding hollow core and having a similar slot along its length, whereby in a first feeding position, the slots in the spool and spindle are brought into alignment and the primary and return portions of the fishing line are fed through both slots and thus into the central core. In this way, the primary and return portions of the fishing line are retained in position, whilst the spool is twisted thereabouts, thereby causing the free end of the line to be wound the necessary number of turns (eg five or six turns) about the primary and return portions of the line.
Thus the rotating spool is a tubular shaped structure and its function is to wrap the tail or end of a line around the source lines without twisting them. The spool has an opening along its length to allow line to be fed through its centre prior to forming the knot, then removed, once the knot has been formed.
With advantage, the outer profile of the spool may be serrated, textured or shaped to allow the user to run a finger along the outer edge thereof to turn it as required.
A raised section, e.g., flange, on the outer edge of the spindle may mate with a notch in the spool as required so as to correctly aligning the twisting spool, in order that the line may be readily inserted and released from the spool/spindle combination. A lip or radially extending flange may run around the lower edge of the spindle, to hold the spool in place.
The means to retain the free end of the line in or on the spool, are preferably provided for example in the form of a simple cut in the periphery thereof analogous to the cut provided in a reel of sewing thread, into which the line can be wedged, so that the free end of the line will be retained therein and be caused to wind about the primary and return portions of the line passing through the centre of the spool/spindle combination, when the spool is turned about its axis.
Preferably, the third finger or node also has a hook threading means associated therewith for retaining a hook, especially the eye thereof, in position in order to allow for threading of the line therethrough. One particularly suitable arrangement is provided in the form of a slot in the third finger or node, comprising a funnel shaped entry point communicating with a hollow spigot onto which the eye of a hook is located. The fishing line is then threaded through the eye of the hook during the operation of forming the knot, whilst the slot itself allows removal of the line and hook once the knot is formed.
In a preferred embodiment, the lower or third finger or node houses a funnel shaped line threader and where desired an optional hook holder. The threader consists of two counter sunk style holes formed on opposite surfaces thereof that allow the line to be threaded through the finger or node. A slit extends from the centre of these funnel shaped holes to the outer edge of the finger or node, to allow the threaded line to be released from the device, once the line has been threaded through the eye of the hook and the knot is formed.
One, or both, of the counter sunk holes in the threader may contain curved shaped alignment grooves or notches that allow a hook to be held in place for threading.
Preferably the device also incorporates a line cutter, e.g. a simple blade arrangement, located in a suitable safe position, whereby the line and especially the free end of the line, may be trimmed, once the knot is formed. For example, a cutter may be mounted on the second finger or node or that vicinity, within a recessed groove, located towards its outer edge. The line may be drawn down into the blade for trimming, whilst the recess protects the blade and avoids accidental damage to the blade, injury or snagging of the line.
With advantage, the device may also incorporate not only means by which it can be attached to a single rod, but by suitable adaptation additional means so that it doubles as a device to retain sections of rod when disassembled. Thus, for example, in one embodiment, the fingers may have one or more clamping devices (adjacent to some or all of them, or formed by them in combination) each having a shape that allows a section of a fishing rod to be held parallel another section of a rod. This will hold a disassembled rod together and help protect the eyelets from damage during transport.
With advantage, one particular embodiment of the invention provides a symmetrical arrangement of fingers or nodes whereby the device can function either in right-handed or left handed mode. The device in general however need not be symmetrical.
The invention also provides a method of forming a hangman""s knot or uni-knot as defined herein, utilising a device as described herein, the steps including:
a) threading a fishing line through a retaining means associated with the first finger or node to maintain tension in the line whilst tying the knot,
b) feeding line through the hollow core of a spool and spindle combination mounted on the first finger or node of said device, then
c) passing the line through a threading means located in a third finger or node located below the first finger or node, a hook having been located therein, so that the line is threaded through the eye thereof, or simply around the outside of the third finger or node if threading is not required,
d) feeding the line back through the hollow core of the spool and spindle combination mounted on the first finger or node to form a return portion of the line, then
e) winding the free end of line about a second finger or node intermediate the first and third fingers or nodes, the second finger or node being offset from a line drawn between the first and third fingers or nodes to ensure that the loop thus formed is kept clear of the turning device and the primary and return portions of line extending between the first and third fingers or nodes,
f) attaching the free end of the line to the spindle by suitable attachment means,
g) causing the spindle to be rotated a sufficient number of turns (e.g., five or six turns) as required to form the knot, ie winding the free end of the line that many turns about the primary and return portions of the line, then
h) slipping the formed knot off the device and pulling on the respective portions of the line (ie the primary portion and the free end) to compact the knot, and then
i) sliding the knot towards the eye of the hook to complete the operation.
Thus, the invention provides an integrated portable device, either hand held or for attachment to a fishing rod or other suitable object such as a tackle box, bait holder attached to belt etc, primarily suitable for forming a hangman""s knot or uni-knot, including the facility to not only form the knot but also optionally including threading the hook, cutting/trimming the line and optionally providing a useful means to keep the rod segments together when disassembled. It will also be appreciated that other simpler knots may be formed with device, as required. For example a clinch knot may be formed by simply leaving out the additional turn around the second or middle finger or node. Furthermore, it will also be understood that the device may be used not only to attach an object to a line but one line to another, for example by forming a loop in a first line (analogous to the eye of a hook) and then repeating the process in a second line during which that line is fed through the previously formed loop of the first line, thus forming a double hangman""s knot.
The advantages of using the device may be summarised as follows:
Method of forming and securing a knot to fix line or similar to object or other line
No prior knowledge or expertise assumed (novice, or infrequent fishermen)
Reduces complexity of attaching line to objects, or other line
Maintains tension during forming of the knot (fishing line is resilient with limited memory)
Holds low friction lines whilst tying
Suits all gauges of line
Doesn""t twist the source line whilst forming knot (this greatly affects strength)
Less finger dexterity required (older, younger, less supple fingers, unsteady hands, less feeling required, e.g.: cold climate, in gloves)
Useful in hostile environment (rocking boat, standing in water, or on rocky ground)
Wraps line mechanically into knot shape
Line threader may be included, which is helpful in bad light, imperfect eyesight, transparent or thin material (line), unsteady hands, narrow eyelets
Line cutter can be incorporatedxe2x80x94trim surplus line, more discrete knot, cutting line
Formed knot slides off device
Compact, simple, portable, flexible
Integrated system for threading, tying and cutting
Knots (fishing line, rope, cord, thread or similar) into a hook, swivel, lure, float, line or other attachment
Line to lure (or other) rigging system
Holds tail (free) end of line taught whilst tying
Twists are formed without releasing line
Easily affixed to a surface (or handle) and held
May only require one free hand to form knot
Simple construction
Quickly and easily forms knot
Secures the free end of a line to an attachment
Self tightening knot
Non slip knot
Small (discrete knot) close to attachment
Tail held against source line
Tail runs away from attachment
Small, portable, economical apparatus
Optionally holds two piece rods together (when disassembled) to protect smaller eyelets
The problems overcome by the device according to the invention, include:
Incorrect knot may substantially weaken line, slip or fail
Dexterity and knowledge required to form knot
Synthetic fishing line is difficult to see and work with
Line will not stay positioned unless tensioned
Some knots slip, cut themselves or unwind under pressure
Delicate/intricate task, particularly in unsympathetic conditions
Knot failure under heavy load
Time consuming to tie (when fish biting)
Complicated function to correctly learn and form knots.